Piritalia
by doitsuchick
Summary: All the nations are after one thing: The drink of Invincibility. All the nations revert back to pirate ways and fight to get what they want. Multiple shippings. Rated for language and a certain Frenchman's reference's.
1. A Letter (Alfred & Arthur)

It was a breezy afternoon and Arthur had just made his afternoon tea. He sat on his porch and tried not to think of anything upsetting. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest and shut his eyes.

He listened to the bird chirps but then he heard a noise. He opened his eyes to see an envelope flapping violently on the table beside him; it was addressed to Mr. Kirkland. He reached for it and his hand hovered over it with uncertainty. _Should I open it_? He wondered.

"Dude! You got one too?" Arthur winced as he heard Alfred burst through his door.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Arthur demanded, wanting to take his attention off of the mysterious letter.

"I got my ways." Alfred smiled mischievously.

Arthur refused to remove the frown from his face."Why are you here?"

"Because of this letter." Arthur responds shaking the letter in his hand.

Alfred sighed," Let me see it."

"No way." Alfred replied stubbornly, "Not 'till you open yours and I can be sure we have the same thing."

Arthur sighs again, _why is he so stubborn?_ "Fine." Alfred carefully slid his finger under the flap of the envelope and slowly lifted it. Alfred breathed heavily in anticipation. Arthur took the letter that had been in it out and read it. It read:

Dear reader of this letter,

There is such a thing as having ultimate power. I have found the source of this, all you nations must fight for it. There are maps I have provided scattered around. You may need a ship and a crew for this adventure.

Now have fun.

Arthur could almost swear he could feel the author smirking as he wrote, "_Have fun."_

He clutched the letter angrily. What did they think would happen? We would all fight each other to the death?

"Yep, same one." Alfred disrupted Arthurs thoughts.

"This is a hoax, Alfred." snapped Arthur.

"It's not trust me." Alfred responded.

Arthur couldn't help but notice how serious about this he was, Arthur was hardly serious about anything.

"And how do you know?" Alfred inquired, trying to hide his agitation.

"Tony found a map." Arthur produced an old parchment.

"Where did your alien friend find this?" Alfred asked trying the best he could to play along. "A cave." Arthur couldn't help but burst out laughing

"He found it in a _cave?_" Alfred put his hand on his hips and looked very cross. All of a sudden the map on the table shook slightly.

"Hmm?" Alfred snapped out of his laughter and stared at the parchment. A holograph appeared out of it. A black hooded figure showed.

"Unless my letters were unclear, I am here to provide information about what the topic at hand: The drink of Invincibility." Alfred and Arthur cast each other unsure glances. "This is in fact not fake nor a joke. This is real and I am giving you _all _a chance for world dominance." Arthur feels as though the word dominance lingered in his ear for a while. "There is a location that holds this drink. Whoever is first to find the drink may have it. Although, it is not as easy as it may sound. As you know you will have many competitors and obstacles. Keep all of this in mind, and may the best man win."

The figure disappeared; Alfred and Arthur stare at where it had been for minutes in awe.

"Are we gonna go after it, Iggy?" Arthur nodded his head without even realizing it.

"We will need a plan though.

Arthur waited in the parlor as Alfred paced. "We'll need a crew."

Alfred couldn't help but bounce up and down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alfred smiled, "I always wanted to go on a pirate adventure with you. Remember when I was little and you told me stories of your great adventures?" Arthur blushed and shook his head quickly, _why had he even bothered to ask?_

"I have no clue what you're babbling about." Arthur was desperate to change the subject,

"I believe we'll need more than just you and me." Alfred nodded his head.

"Why don't we get some help from Scottie?" Arthur jumped back in disgust at even the mention of his brother's name.

"I am definitely _not_ asking Allistor for any help, whatsoever."

Alfred rolled his eyes "You're just mad because Scotty's way cooler than you'll ever be."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Take that back you twat!"

Alfred smiled seeing Arthur's face redden.

"No."

"I honestly don't care if he comes with us, actually." Arthur said knowing his anger was amusing Alfred.

"Okay good 'cause I'm calling him right now."

"What? really? No stop I was just-"

on the other line he hears his brothers obnoxious Scottish accent. "Oi."

"Scotty man, what's up?" Alfred laughs. Arthur crosses his arm and stomps off,

"_might as well invite Connor, too."_ Arthur couldn't help his self from muttering.


	2. More than you know(Kiku,Feliciana,Ludwig

"Ludwig?" Feliciana's voice called.

"Welche?" _Ludwig always sounds like he's angry _Feliciana noted to herself.

"Can we pleeeaaassseee go?" Feliciana widened her eyes and made a cute puppy dog face.

"Nein." Ludwig crossed his arms.

"But-"

"No buts, we are not going and that's final."

"Ludwig!" Feliciana threw her head back and whined.

"Don't whine or you're not having pasta for a month."

"N-no p-p-pasta?" Feliciana's eyes grew wide and she stood up straight saluted Ludwig and ran out of the room.

Kiku cleared his throat not sure if Ludwig was aware of his presence. Ludwig continued to stare out the window where Feliciana was doing push-ups.

Kiku cleared his throat again.

"Oh, Kiku, sorry, I didn't realize you were in here."

Kiku chuckled," It's fine, I just wanted to discuss the expedition with you."

Ludwig sighs, "Kiku, you already know I have said no."

"Ludwig, I understand that, but think about it."

"Kiku, this is very dangerous, I won't risk our lives for something so silly."

"I'm sure we could handle a little danger, Ludwig."

"We could, but I'm worried about Feliciana, I don't think I could live with myself if let something horrible happen to her."

"Ludwig," Kiku sighs, "We need this, the Axis will become invincible."

Ludwig gazed out of the window at Feliciano for a while then sighed and turned to Kiku, "Fine, but you must promise me we will use whatever it is we are searching for, will be used for Feliciana."

Kiku nodded, "Okay."

*_Feliciana's POV*_

I jumped up and down in my chair, I couldn't conceal my excitement.

I couldn't believe Kiku had convinced Ludwig. I had always thought Ludwig was inconvincible.

"Sit right and eat your sausage." Ludwig chastised.

"Va Bene!" I was even in a good enough mood to eat my sausage.

"Oh Kiku, It's gonna be so much fun!" I bounced in my chair again.

Ludwig's eyes hardened until I sat still.

"Well, dangerous, actually." Kiku replies as he examines his sausage.

"Dangerous?" I cock my head to the side.

"Indeed." Kiku responded as he takes a small bite from one end of the sausage.

"It'll still be fun though, right guys?"

"Ja, I'm sure it will be, now hurry up and finish so you can get some rest." Ludwig replies irritated.

I salute him and stuff the remainder of the sausage in my mouth and run up the stairs.

"Ludwig's house is so big." I mutter to myself as I walk in the eerie hallway.

I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I see a map. It must be a treasure map!

I grab it and examine the pictures, this was so cool! _Si, _I confirm to myself, _This was indeed the map we needed in order to find the treasure._

I shrug and lay the map down.

I pick up my toothbrush and hum as I gently brush the food off of my teeth.

When I finish I skip down the hall and open my door.

It looks so scary! I hate that Ludwig is now forcing me to sleep in my own bed now.

I cross my arms, _I feel so safe in Ludwig's bed. _

I sigh, I was afraid that if I asked him he would call off the whole expedition.

I turn the light off and crawl into the huge bed.

_Jeez, it's so cold and lonely here._

*_Kiku's POV*_

Our ship wasn't as great as I predicted the others were, but it was strong enough to make the voyage, or at least I hoped it was.

Ludwig was carrying the essentials onto the ship, such as food, water, and weapons. Feliciana was asking me and Ludwig a million questions, luckily I had become quite adept at blocking her out.

"FELICIANA! Why can't you go bug Kiku for once?" Ludwig roared.

"I try Ludwig! He doesn't hear me!" she sighed.

Ludwig sighs, "I believe we have everything on board that is crucial to our survival."

Feliciana shakes her head violently, "You two are forgetting something."

"Wirklich? And what is that?" Ludwig frowns, obviously upset he hadn't remembered.

"PASTAAA!" Feliciana nearly sings.

Ludwig slams his hand into his forehead, "Feliciana, _please_ don't bring up pasta on this trip."

"But Ludwig, pasta is essential to survival, _my _survival, don't you care if I die?"

In my head I couldn't help but think, _More than you know._

Ludwig sighs, "Feliciana, I am not bringing pasta and that is final."


	3. Power (Nordics)

*_Andersen__'s POV*_

The wind was blowing though my hair and I held my axe in one hand. I stood on the ledge of the boat, we had hardly even left the north but I was already enjoying it.

"I'm the king!" I shout.

I feel someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me back.

"You can dream pretty boy." Lukas grinned at me.

"Aw, why couldn't you let me have my fun for a little while longer?" I whimper.

Lukas grabs my axe and shoves a mop in my hand to replace it.

"Because you're on swabbing duty." He laughs.

"Ah, I hate you." I smile as I grab the back of his shirt and grab him into an embrace.

His face turns red and he dispatches quickly, "What the hell was that?"

"That's nothing." I laugh and add a wink.

He rolls his eyes, "Swabbing. Now."

"Finneeee." I sigh.

I grab the bucket from off the table and push the mop into the water inside of it. _Did we really have to clean the deck this early into our voyage?_

*_Tino's POV*_

Berwald held a steady gaze on me as I stared out the window.

We sat on my bed and the boat bumped and shook. I tried my best not to fall into his arms.

"Are you scared?" Berwald cocks his head to the side but his face still shows no emotion.

"Ei." I shake my head quickly.

I desperately hoped someone would come in and break the awkwardness.

I try to tell jokes to break the silence but every single one I told he looked at me confused as though he didn't understand.

After a while it got to silent so I decided to look up.

I looked him in the eyes finally and refused to drop my eyes.

Just then the boat swayed unexpectedly, and I fell straight into his lap.

Andersen opened the wooden door holding a mop and a bucket, "Hey I need to-."

He smiles his bright confident smile, "I always knew it!"

He then pranced out calling, "Lukas! Emil!" I lay my head into both my hands.

"It's okay, let him say what he wants." Sweden shrugs.

His deep voice always surprised me so I jumped a little.

I nod.

*_Emil's POV*_

I steered the ship easily and nonchalantly. I felt powerful as I had the whole ship in my control

I liked that feeling.

I bit a piece of licorice vigorously.

Mr. Puffin circled around my head and it sounded like he was humming.

It was a good day so far, even if my mind was filled with doubt.

I honestly doubted we would get whatever it was we were even searching for.

What _were_ we searching for?

I frowned and put my free hand on my chin.

Power, I suppose.

Andersen, however, was filled with certainty that we'd reach the prize.

I remember my phone ringing as I opened the door. I was prepared to go out to lie in a field and gaze at the sky with my licorice. I remember Lukas's (annoying) voice on the other end.

"Hey, we need you to come over to Andersen's house."

I shift impatiently, "For what?"

"A Nordic meeting." He replies.

I hear Andersen's voice in the background, "More than a meeting, bro!"

"What about Berwald and Tino?" I frown.

"Yeah, they're already here, and Berwald's getting mad."

"Nej jag är inte." I hear Berwald's deep voice respond.

Then Andersen's voice, "Shh, Berwald go along with it, he won't want to get you mad."

I roll my eyes.

"Why, what's wrong with me getting mad?" Berwald asks, almost like a challenge.

"Shh, bro he's gonna hear you!" Andersen growled.

I sigh, "Andersen, I could hear you this whole time."

"Lies."

"Whatever, I'll be over in five."

I remember hanging up my phone and me and Mr. Puffin arriving.

"Okay, now what do you want?" I ask irritated.

"For you to call me _onii-chan."_ Lukas responded with a smile.

I turn back towards the door, "bless."

Lukas grabs me by my shoulder and laughs, I'm just kidding this is really serious.

"Okay, fine what it is this time?" I sigh.

"We need to find this treasure on this treasure map." Andersen waves an old parchment in front of my face too quick for me to read. "Also, all the other nations are after it also, so we need to hurry."

"Why can't you guys just do it?" I ask annoyed.

"We need a captain." Andersen smiles.

I sigh "Fine, but what's in it for me?"

Andersen gets very serious and looks into my eyes, "Power."

Then we got onto our ship, _The Northern Beauty _hastily because apparently we had no time to waste.

We've been sailing for nearly two hours now and as long as the others continue keeping the same distance they have been, I think I'll survive.

All of a sudden I hear Andersen's obnoxious laughter,

"We have two love bugs over here! Emil come see!"

I sigh and place my head on the wheel

_Nope I won't survive this_


	4. Captain (Francis&Michelle)

I gazed at the sea. It was a beautiful sight, really. The way it smacked into the ship, its calming sound, and its beautiful green color.

I try to focus on this rather than Francis.

I had never seen him like this before. He wore a seemingly permanent frown and he stared at the map.

"Are we going the correct way?" He mutters.

I doubted it was a question directed at me.

I sigh and walk around the small ship. Francis said we didn't need a big one since it was only the two of us and it would give us an advantage.

I walk into the one bedroom the ship had and walked in front of the mirror. I wore a tight blue dress and my hair was tied into pigtails with Francis's two red ribbons. I shift uncomfortably, _Corset's aren't very comfortable._

I shrug and walk back onto the deck to find Francis steering the ship. He looked so tired and desperate.

"Francis-kun?"

He glances up and puts on a weak smile, "Oui?"

"Are you okay?" I frown.

He forces a laugh and walks toward me. He wraps his arms around me, "Michelle, _ma chérie, _you need not worry about me."

I look up sadly into his eyes, "You seem so stressed, Francis-kun."

"Maybe, but it will be all worth it, _ma chérie_, when we succeed." He sighs.

I frown, Francis-kun still hadn't told me what it was we were going after.

"What are we finding?" I look up.

"That is not very important." He smiles then breaks out of the embrace, then he grabbed my hands,

"Michelle, don't fret ma chère." He then takes off his black tri-cornered hat and places it on my head. He then smiles with satisfaction and walks back to the wheel and continued to steer.

Later that day we sat around our small table and ate the leftover Crêpe's from this morning. I pushed the strawberries around with my fork, I felt as though my appetite had left me.

"Bon appetit!" France frowns.

I stab a strawberry with my fork and lift it to my mouth and eat it slowly.

"Why are we in such a rush to find this "treasure"?" I frown as I examine my next strawberry.

"Well, there are other nations out to find it, also." Francis sighs.

"Like who?" I ask excitedly.

"Eyebrows, his boyfriend, and who else matters?" Francis responds.

I scowl at the mention of Arthur.

Francis smiles, "Precisely why we must find it first."

"So that's why you seem so worried?"

"Well yes, but Arthur is more… hmm, experienced, let's say, with the sea, and being a pirate and other things as well."

"Francis-kun, I remember you told me a story when I was younger of you pirating."

"Ah oui, I have done some expeditions before, yet I am not as experienced as Arthur is."

"Well, it's okay! We'll find it Francis-kun! Then you can return to your normal spirit, right?" I smile.

Francis smiles also, "Yes, when we find it Michelle, I will return to my regular spirit."

When dinner finished I switched into my nightgown and let my hair out of my pigtails. I pull the ribbons out and comb my hair out with my fingers. I glance behind me; Francis is already lying down on the bed watching me. I smile at him and he returns one.

I lie next to him on the bed and he blows out the candle.

"bonsoir ma chérie." He whispers into my ear.

"bonne nuit." I respond.

I wait about twenty minutes until his breathing has slowed and I can tell he is sleeping. As soon as I am about to sit up, he grabs me and starts to spoon. I resist a squeak.

He strokes my head and murmurs, "Oh Michelle." He starts to smile.

My eyes widen as I try to imagine what he is dreaming. I shake it out of my head and shift slightly trying not to arouse attention or wake Francis. As soon as I move he grabs for me and his hands grab onto my chest. My face turns red and I suppress a yelp. He smiles more. I really want to fucking slap him. I see my stuffed fish lying on the floor, I stare at it for a while.

It was a gift from Francis when I first started trying not to share the same bed as him. I was always scared and Francis told me to hold it whenever I wanted to hold onto him. I snatch it off of the floor and I slide out of his grasp.

Francis furrows his brow and reaches around for me. I stuff my fish into his arms and he returns to smiling.

"Ohonhonhon." He laughs as he holds tighter onto my fish.

I roll my eyes and walk slowly across the wooden floor. I make it to the door without making any serious noise. As I open the door it creaks. I wince when I see Francis shift.

He then forgets of the noise and continues to laugh and mutter in his sleep. I sigh with relief. I look around the empty deck and walk slightly quicker than before. I see the map sitting by the wheel. I grab it and try to understand it the best I could.

The map had little navigational instructions. Instructions only people familiar with ships would understand. Francis had set the ship in the direction the images appeared to be pointing to. I sigh and walk over to the wheel. I read the tiny navigational instructions and steer the ship correctly. I continue to make sure we were on track until I finally sit down from exhaustion. The sun was rising, I notice as I sit.

I see a ship coming in the distance. I frown. It was much larger than ours.

_Go notify Francis!_ Part of me yells and breaks me out of my trance.

I run into the bedroom and I jump onto the bed. I shake Francis's shoulder violently.

"Francis-kun! There is another ship coming toward us!" I yell.

"Oh Michelle, you are being so demanding." He smiles and mutters.

"Fuck you Francis." I mutter.

I then realized I had no choice, I stood up and jumped onto Francis.

His eyes fly open "What the hell." He growls.

"Francis-kun-!" I start.

"I was busy having an amazing dream, Michelle." He props himself up on his elbow and rubs his eyes.

"Francis-kun there is another ship heading towards us now." I frown.

He sits up immediately. "Why didn't you just say that?"

I sigh.

He grabs the sheet and clutches it to his wait and peers out the bedroom door. His chest was bare and his hair was wild and knotted.

"Michelle, I need you to ready the cannons, can you do that chérie?" He asks dead serious.

I nod hurriedly.

I run down the stairs and into the second level of our ship. I load the cannon I was about to send it toward the opposing ship but Francis rushed down the stairs; he now wore a linen shirt and breeches.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Ivan and his Baltics." Francis sighs.

I nod, they were very strong.

"Let me blast the cannon, I believe my aim will be more accurate, go on deck." Francis says to me.

I nod and turn towards the stairs, but then Francis grabbed my forearm "Wait, Michelle, take my sword. And please, be safe chérie."

I nod and Francis kissed my forehead.

I ran to the deck and look around. Ivan's ship was inching closer and closer by the second. Francis's first blast missed but the second hit Ivan's ship although not much damage was done.

I glance around the ship feeling helpless. I see Francis's tri-cornered hat sitting in the dresser. I grab it and place it on my head; it made me feel more confident.

I glance behind me out of the room door, I see Ivan had connected our ship with a plank of wood and was prepared to cross over. Ivan wore a creepy smile and held his sword, behind him were who I assumed to be the Baltics.

I glance behind me, I could hide under the bed and be safe. Ivan would realize there was no one on board (unless he went downstairs) and he would leave. We'd be fine.

I shake my head. I couldn't do that.

_I couldn't be a coward_

I think of my favorite story France would tell me as a child, the story of Jeanne d'Arc.

I would be like her, my heroine.

I charge out with my sword ready and I stab Ivan in the shoulder. He stands in surprise. I also look at what I've done in awe.

Then Francis hits Ivan's ship with a successful cannon. Ivan turns around surprised. His surprise still hadn't worn off.

When it did his eyes got even colder, he seized me by the shoulders and carried me over. I kick my legs and shout.

"Shhh." Russia whispers into my ear.

"Francis-kun!"

Russia laughs, "No one can hear you."

I look desperately at the Baltics.

They mouth "I am so sorry." Honestly, they did look sorry.

"Francis, Save me! Papa!" I still shout.

Ivan slams me into a wooden chair and grabs rope. Even though I struggle, Ivan holds me down with ease.

"Stop!" I shriek.

Ivan laughs, "We are going to cooperate, da?"

When I am all tied up Ivan smiles, "She will be a good slave, da?" He turns to the Baltics.

They jump in surprise and nod their head quickly ,"Yes sir."

I can't move at all, I am completely tied down.

I start to cry, I was nothing like Jeanne d'Arc, I was a failure.

If Ivan noticed, he showed no sign of it.

The Baltics looked at me sadly. Ivan turned to the Baltics, "I will be back shortly, make sure our prisoner does not escape." Ivan turned back towards my ship and walked onto it.

"Oh Francis, where are you hiding?" Ivan's voice sang.

"I am so sorry that Ivan's got you." Whispered a boy that looked slightly younger than me with blond hair and was clad in red.

"Ivan is horrible, we would set you free, but if we did, Ivan would kill us." A dark haired young man sighed.

"Yes, we would be dead." A man with blond hair agreed.

Ivan then emerges from the staircase sword fighting with Francis.

I was suddenly worried, I knew Francis was one of the best swords man but Ivan was obviously much stronger and would easily over power Francis.

Francis put up a good fight, though. Francis continued to focus on his sword and Ivan's sword and nothing else, the same way Francis had taught me to.

Ivan had slashed Francis on his arm and Francis winced in pain but did not drop his weapon. Ivan loomed over Francis now. Ivan raised his sword. One hit. One hit and my papa would be dead.

"hola perras!" A familiar voice shouts.

I turn my head to see another ship with a dark haired man holding on to a rope and swung over to the ship with Ivan and Francis.

_Antonio _I smiled

Antonio unsheathed his weapon and swiped at Ivan. With one hit he disarmed Ivan.

"Antonio." Ivan smiled cruelly.

Antonio smiled back, "How are you, my friend?"

Antonio then turned to Francis, "Go get Michelle."

Francis nodded and crossed over. He slashed at the rope and picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

He turns to the Baltics, "Would you three like to join our crew?"

They all shake their heads sadly, "We'd wound up with Mr. Ivan again anyway." Sighed the dark haired man.

Francis nodded, "I understand, I wish you all luck."

Francis then crossed back over and Antonio held his sword to Ivan's throat.

"Are you going to cooperate and go back over?"

"Da, you win this time." Ivan responded coldly.

Antonio backed away and smiled triumphantly but still held the sword to Ivan's back in case he tried to pull anything.

Ivan crossed back over grudgingly and without a fight.

The minute Ivan is back over Francis pulls me into his arms, "Ah, I was so worried about you ma chérie." He whispers into my ear.

I try to pull away to look into his eyes but he doesn't let me, he continues to hold onto me tightly and kiss my head. Only when Antonio walks back towards us, does Francis dispatch but only for a few seconds, then Francis pulls me into a deep kiss. Then he lets go and turns to Antonio with a smile.

"We are triumphant mon ami!"

"That was nothing, what I am worried about is eyebrows." Antonio frowns.

Francis nods his head in agreement.

"Perhaps we should join crews?" Antonio wonders.

"Oui, that is fine with me, Michelle?" Francis turns towards me.

"Oui, that sounds great." I respond.

"We should probably leave our ship at the nearest harbor." Francis says.

"Si, that sounds good, we've been at sail for a while, we should probably drop anchor somewhere." Antonio responds.

"Where is the nearest harbor?" I pipe up.

Antonio strokes his chin, "Netherlands should know."

"Let us sail behind you until we reach the next port." Francis says to Antonio.

Antonio nods, "Okay I should probably get back onto my own ship now, I can almost hear Romano cursing." Antonio chuckles.

Francis thought it better I steer the ship. Francis pulled up a chair behind me and sat. I couldn't focus that well with him behind me.

"You seem so… in control… when you steer." Francis smiles.

I feel myself blush.

Francis pulls me back and onto his lap. He grabs the hat off of my head and places it on his own.

"Can I play captain now?" Francis cocks his head to the side.

I blush and nod.

Francis pulls me into a kiss and runs his hands up my legs. I was about to jerk away but I felt I couldn't, I wanted to stay on his lap forever.

"Mi Amigo!" Antonio calls.

Francis frowns as he has to jerk away from the deep kiss. "What the hell do you want?"

Antonia chuckles, "We are almost at the nearest harbor, you should probably stop the make out session and get ready."


	5. Company (Arthur,Alfred,Matthew,Allisto r...

**AU: (As in Authors note, not Alternate Universe)**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I aim to publish on the weekends but, this is the first chapter I haven't just written all at once. But, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Hopefully that will increase my chances of you forgiving me. :D**

* * *

I smile brightly. I was filled with the feeling of prevail. Iggy had finally approved of the idea of dropping anchor for a little while at the nearest port. It did take some pestering, but in the end, I knew it would be worth everyone believing me to be the most obnoxious person aboard

They wouldn't be the first to believe I was obnoxious in general.

I frown, why did I have to think sadly _now?_ Couldn't I ever escape those insecurities that were buried deep inside that haunted me throughout the day continuously?

Whatever. Stopping would be fun! I would get Iggy drunk at the nearest pub and get all of his pirate secrets out. I couldn't lie, the curiosity has been grabbing my attention this whole trip. Well actually, I have had this curiosity since my younger years. When I had heard Iggy tell me those stories with passion and emotion. He had me sitting up in anticipation in my bed. Although those tales are supposed to knock you out, it woke me even more and filled my head with excitement.

Nothing had changed, I was still eager to have epic swordfights, fire a cannon towards an opposed ship, and have a hooked hand. Okay well perhaps not exactly the last one. I was so ready!

"Alfred, have you changed your mind yet?" Arthur opens the door.

"Nope!" I smile even brighter.

"Wipe that damn smile off of your face you git! I just approved because I want to go to a pub." He crosses his arms.

"Oh I know." I laugh.

"Pub?" Allistor strolls in excitedly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I have decided we are stopping at the nearest port."

"yeah yeah, and I heard something about pubs!" Allistor says with enthusiasm.

"There are sure to be pubs there, you moron." Arthur growls.

Allistor pretends to be hurt then slings his arm over the younger man's shoulder.

"Damn it, get off of me!" Arthur slaps his hand off.

"Jeez, calm yourself!" Allistor laughs.

Arthur seems to always look cross but even more so around me or Allistor. I am just glad Allistor is here too because, as much as Iggy's anger amuses me, I hate seeing how angry he is towards me almost all of the time.

"Where is the nearest port?" A very quiet reserved voice inquires.

"Huh?" Arthur jumps in surprise, "who was that?"

"Me, Matthew." The quiet voice answers.

"Ahh, yes, sorry, Mateo," Arthur responds awkwardly, "The next port should be about twenty minutes away."

"Okay, thank you," Canada replies politely, then whispers, "But I am _Matthew_."

* * *

I suppose the day was nice, there was a light breeze, a warm sun, and the sea was calm. What more could I ask for? I actually _could _make a list. Not have Alfred or Allistor accompanying me on this trip would be nice. Or at least let them not being able to talk for the remainder of the trip. When our boat leaves they could have perhaps _forgotten_ we were leaving that morning? Also- no I should stop here and not get my hopes up.

Instead of thinking so much on things that were never going to happen, I decided to take in my surroundings. The city was busy, bustling, the streets were littered, and there was not a single laid-back person. I wrinkle my nose at the smell the food venders produced. The city was _interesting _to say the least. Well I suppose as long as I could find a pub and a decent inn, I'd survive.

"Woah! Man, this city is hella tight!" Alfred exclaimed and rushed around to get a good look at everything.

I wrinkle my nose with distaste, "Must you use your stupid American slang all of the time?"

Alfred laughs, "Jealous of my coolness?"

"Of course not, I pity you to say the least. In my opinion, we should all be using the Queen's English." I cross my arms.

"Aw come yerself, little bro." Allistor slings an arm over my shoulder.

"I am _not _your little brother, not get your disgusting-" I start.

"Maybe we should find proper lodging before bickering." A small voice whispers.

"What the-" I jump.

"Yeah, Mattie's right." Allistor agrees with someone, for once.

"Ah, yes, Mateo, I completely forgot your presence!" I laugh.

The boy who had a striking resemblance to America, did not laugh. Instead, he lowered his gaze to the cracked sidewalk and nodded.

I would have apologized if Allistor hadn't of grabbed my shoulder and yelled, "We're burnin' daylight here!"

"Get off of me, git!" I growl and shake his hand off.

"Come on! I think I should lead the group since I'm-" Alfred begins.

I roll my eyes, "The hero, we know."

Alfred stands proudly and laughs, "I am glad that finally, after all these years I have engraved it into your mind."

"Whatever, git. Let's just go." I grumble.

* * *

It was dusk when we finally got out of the stupid inn. My stupid brother had us make sure everything was in tip-top shape. Sometimes he can be such a bitch.

But then again, I was looking forward to tonight with bright optimism. I hadn't gone this long without a good drink. Arthur insists we stay sober at all times when aboard our ship. I think this is fucking stupid. Who the 'ell does he think he is? Damn, I should be runnin' the ship! I bet my hat we'd have a lot more fun.

Alfred seemed to be wearing a mischievous smile and I couldn't help but wonder what he was plannin' with my drunk brother. Then again, I could care less. Arthur was the most fun to mess with, when he was drunk. He definitely could _not _hold his liquor. I smile as I think of previous times I drank with him.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Arthur snaps.

"No reason." I smile even brighter.

"Damn right!" Arthur mutters.

I grab Alfred closer with my arm, "This will be a lot of fun, aye Al?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked up at me with a small voice.

"Alfred, you okay? Don't bail on me now, it'll be so much fun gettin' the warden wasted!" I lower my voice.

"What're you talking about?" Alfred looks up at me again. His face seems to look cute when he doesn't have confident written all over it.

"Alfred, bloke, are you okay?!" I turn towards him and shake his shoulder violently.

"HAHA! Man, chill! I am right here! That's Mattie you're shakin' and he looks a lil' traumatized, too!" Alfred comes up from behind me and lays his hand on my shoulder.

"AHH!" I jump.

The boy I thought was Alfred dropped his eyes, "I-I'm sorry."

"Why're ya sorry? My fault for mistakin' ya!" I chuckle and Matthew forced out a nervous laugh.

"This place looks half way decent." Arthur inspects and we all come to a stop.

The pub was constructed out of stone and there was an old rickety sign that read, "_Gentry's Drinks."_

"Alright then let's go in!" Alfred taps his foot impatiently.

Arthur holds open the large wooden door for us with a scowl. Despite how dearly he resented us, he couldn't break his gentlemen's-code.

"Thanks bro!" I tease.

"Whatever, just hurry the hell up." He barks.

Before I get totally juiced, I always examine my surroundings. The place was old it seemed, regardless it was well kept. The lighting was moderate, the walls were stone, and the floor was wood. I inspect the bar now. I put slight weight on one of the stools, _sturdy enough._ I run my fingers over the counter, _smooth and sanitary._ Then I examine the bartender, _Ah yes we are staying here!_

I sit down smoothly onto the chair, "Evenin' darling." I wink.

She had medium length caramel colored hair, sparkling hazel brown eyes, and a slight tan. "Hi there." She knew how to flirt, too.

Arthur then ruined my moment, "Give a drink. I don't give a damn what. Just a drink."

Her eyes snap over to him and she nods, then she glances at me apologetically.

_It's fine_ I mouth.

The second she turns her back my hands clasp around Arthur's neck, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Damn- it- what-" he pries my hands off, "What is your problem?"

"I am trying to woo her with my charm and you scared her off!" I growl.

He opens his mouth but I kick him as the woman turns back around.

"Here you go, sir." She smiles and hands Arthur his drink.

"Ah, miss, I believe that's too much. One sip is enough for him to get wasted." I smile.

She giggles, "That's only one cup, though!"

"Sad, ain't it?" I sigh.

Arthur punches me with little effect, "Shut up, wanker."

Alfred is examining a beer and Matthew sat there awkwardly.

"Matt! You want anything?" I ask, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

He shakes his head, "N-no thanks."

"Soda? Food? Water? I'm runnin' outta options here." I didn't want him to just _sit _there.

"W-water, that would be nice, thank you." Jeez he is Alfred's opposite for sure.

"Kay, no prob. One water, miss?" I wink. She giggles and nods.

When she turns around she is holding a bottle, "Here you go, Mr."

"For him." I gesture towards Matthew.

"Who?" She asks impatiently.

"Him, over there." I frown.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry, sir." She hands the drink to Alfred.

Alfred sighs, "This happens a lot, here Matt." He hands the drink to his similar looking brother.

Matthew blushes a deep red, "I am right here!"

"Who said that?" The woman laughs with slight malice in her eyes, "I can't see _anyone _but who really matters, the actual star." She runs a finger over Alfred's cheek.

Alfred shivers but before he has time to react the door flies open and the tension in the air is replaced with the most repulsive laughter.

"Kesesese! Fusosososo! Ohonhonhon!" Three men laugh all at the same time.

We turn our heads to see our company.

* * *

**I know I should let Matthew (Canada) narrate here, but I think it's better suited for Arthur.**

"Frog! What are you doing here?" I stand up so quickly my stool falls over.

Francis's eyes get cold and he draws his sword, "I believe the pub isn't restricted to certain people, no?"

Antonio and Gilbert follow, Michelle clasped onto Francis's arm helplessly, Elizaveta and Roderich eyed us suspiciously, Lovino is cursing under his breath, and Belle and Abel have no idea how to react.

I believe we should also draw our weapons so they don't believe they have an advantage over us. But they did. I draw my sword from my scabbard and I can only hope my men get the hint and follow. They do.

"I suggest you get your crew and get out, frog." I growl.

He laughs, "We don't want trouble, just a drink."

"Si, we want peace." Antonio chimes in.

"Nein, it isn't peace we want," Gilbert smacks Antonio's arm harshly, "We want our drinks now, and you out, verstehen?"

Allistor laughs, "Yeah right! You need ta get our skin on your wall before we capitulate to anything you say."

"So be it then." Francis mutters darkly before charging into me with his sword.

I was caught by surprise and thankful when Alfred's sword clashed with Francis's.

Allistor and I are now back to back, I am fighting Antonio and he is fighting Elizaveta.

I glare at Antonio. We are not exactly on good terms when it comes to pirating.

"We are largely outnumbered." Allistor whispers into my ear.

I nod, "Just keep fighting."

"But damn, this lass is good!" Allistor laughs.

Elizaveta rolls her eyes.

Antonio is getting better by the second, "What's wrong, mi amigo?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I grit my teeth.

Antonio laughs, "I don't wanna do this, honestly," he lowers his voice, "I hate Lovi seeing me like this!"

My heart softens but I couldn't just drop my weapons, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't help you."

Antonio sighs, "It's fine. I just want you to understand that my pirating days are long gone."

I nod, "I thought mine were also until I got that stupid letter."

"Right? Lovi kept saying I'd be a coward if I didn't go, and then he said he wouldn't be on a ship alone with me, not sure why but, then I invited Belle and her brother and they agreed!"

* * *

I stand there alone in the corner. I felt so helpless, all I could do was glance around. Alfred hadn't gave me a weapon so here I was looking like a coward.

That woman's words hurt more than what they could do to me. What made it hurt the most, though, was that it was true. No matter how many times I tried to deny it, I found, I couldn't. Alfred was the only one who mattered to anyone. I was his shadow. _I will never be his equal._

But then again, all I could do was be angry at myself. I was the quiet one, after all, I didn't have such a victorious history, I wasn't loud and obnoxious, I wasn't a total dick. Wait, no, I shouldn't be getting angry at Alfred, should I? It wasn't his fault, was it?

My thoughts were interrupted my Abel charging towards me with his sword. I cringe knowing nothing could save me. I would die at my own fault. I should have been paying attention rather than sulking in my own self-pity. I wait for the end with my eyes clamped shut.

Suddenly I hear a clash in front of me. Abel and Allistor were now fighting each other. It suddenly hit me: _Allistor had saved my life._ I felt myself blushing but then I snapped out of it.

"Allistor, thanks."

"No problem! Just grab a sword because I am not sure how long I can defend the both of us." Allistor nods his head towards a sword lying on the counter.

I reach for it then the woman grabs the handle. "What do you think you're doing, _Alfred?"_ Her smile is so devious I want to bash her face in.

_No that wasn't me._

"Give me the sword?" I demand.

"Why? No one notices you. No one will try to hurt you. Your attempts to protect yourself will all be in vain."

"What?" I whisper.

"You're just a shadow." She smiles then she started growing taller and taller.

I grab the sword but she either didn't notice, or she didn't care.

She is not only growing taller, but she has _tentacles_. Pardon my French, but what the _fuck?_

She looks half squid and half human.

The thing tilts her head to the side, "Who are you?"

"DAMN IT! I AM MATTHEW!" I growl and almost stab her but Allistor grabs me back.

"Shh, wait." He leans in to whisper.

Everyone has ceased their fighting to stare at it.

It starts to smile. It's smile gets wider and wider then it stops. It emits a hiss of pain.

Only then do I realize I had stabbed one of its tentacles and it was spewing a black-blood like substance.

Allistor flashes me a smile of approval then turns around to face the rest, "What're we waitin' for let's attack!"

We all run at it.

"It's still not dying!" Yelled an exasperated Belle.

"We must not give up!" Screamed Michelle.

This time, one of us was not so lucky.

Gilbert charged but it had seen it coming. Its tentacles were sharp and able to inject. It raised it tentacle to Gilbert, and before he could do anything, it injected poison into him.

He suddenly turned pale and collapsed.

The monster's harsh laugh filled the air.

Elizaveta and Roderich pull Gilbert to the side. Elizaveta dabs Gilbert's forehead consistently.

"You're fine! Awesomeness can't get injured!" Elizaveta whispered.

Gilbert fixed a weak smile then shut his eyes.

"No!" She suddenly growled.

"Damn woman, just let me go!" Gilbert laughed.

"Never." Whispered Elizaveta.

Roderich also seemed despaired.

It seemed our weapons barely hurt the monster because it easily defended everyone.

Allistor grabbed a cup of ale and desperately flicked toward the monster.

It hissed and smacked one of its tentacles toward Allistor.

_I was not just a shadow_

I jumped forward and pushed Allistor out of the way (which was really surprising because I had no idea I was strong enough to do that).

I lie there on the ground. First I feel pride swelling in my chest, then I feel pain. I smile until a sharp pain seizes my arm. I wince. The adrenaline is slowly wearing off, now.

"Mattie? You saved me." I crack open one of my eyes to see Allistor crouching beside me.

"Is he okay?" Alfred's voice. I knew he cared about me.

"I'm not sure." Allistor admits, "Go. Keep fighting. I will tend to your brother."

"Please, just-just make sure he lives long enough f-for a good-bye." Alfred chokes.

"Of course." Allistor's voice is so grim.

I am smiling, though. Maybe people would finally remember my name. I would die a death I would be proud of. No one needed me, anyway.

I feel a squeeze. I open one of my eyes to see Allistor clasping my hand with his head in his other hand whispering, "Mattie, please don't leave me. Please."

I wanted to respond _why?_ _You thought I was Alfred, too._ But I instantly regret the thought. He had saved me and I had saved him. We were even now.

I feel myself falling deeper and deeper until that same sharp pain seizes my arm.

"Oww." I wince.

"I'm sorry, Mattie, I need to help you, whether it hurts or not." I open both eyes this time. Allistor had a determined look on his face as he worked on my arm.

I didn't want to focus on anything behind him. Not the fighting, not the blood, not my brother constantly looking over here with desperation on his face. I only wanted to focus on his golden-red hair, those deep light-hearted green eyes, and his rare serious look. He looked so angelic. Light poured from behind him. For a second I was almost certain that that was the white light, coming to take us both.

I feel myself fading. I reach up and run my fingers through that unique, beautiful hair and smile.

I feel as though something escaped my lips, but I can't quite remember what.

My eyes are getting heavier.

The last thing I hear is, "Mattie, no!"


End file.
